Computing devices commonly use Graphic Processing Units (GPUs) to enable the delivery of enhanced graphics such as video, animation, and the like. In addition, many modern applications use the GPU for other features, such as driving the display of complex user interfaces. These resource requirements can often lead to performance issues, especially with time-sensitive activities like video or animation rendering. For example, many complex user interfaces use overlapping views with transparent portions and require a large amount of GPU resources to render the multiple views, render the correct level of opacity, and also perform hit testing to interpret user interactions to determine which view is being targeted by user interactions, given the transparency. When the GPU is required to execute such tasks, the GPU and GPU resources that it uses can become overburdened resulting in visual degradation of the graphics and poor user interface performance. Therefore, a solution is needed to improve the performance of GPUs that are being required to execute a multitude of tasks to provide complex user interfaces.